Un drôle de rival
by Meli-sama
Summary: Alexis Lloyd est tout excité à l'idée de passer la soirée chez l'homme dont il est amoureux depuis des mois, Mathieu Sommet. Mais, il devra affronter un rival inattendu... Rating T pour allusions sexuelles !


_**Je me suis récemment rendue compte qu'il n'y avait que très peu de fanfictions parlant d'Alexis Lloyd, alors j'ai décidé de réparer cette injustice ! ^o^**_

 _ **Aucun des personnages de cet OS ne m'appartiennent et si cette histoire dérange Mathieu, Alexis ou qui que ce soit d'autre, je m'engage à la supprimer !**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Ce soir-là, Alexis (Alexis Lloyd, celui qui apparaît avec Mathieu dans l'Envers Du Décor avec Mathieu) était tout excité. Mathieu avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui et lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient chez lui le lendemain soir. Il annonça avec enthousiasme la nouvelle à ses amis le soir même dans un bar, mais il n'eut pas la réaction qu'il espérait.

Kriss manqua de recracher sa bière, alors qu'Antoine lui cracha la sienne au visage sous l'effet du choc. Alexis (Linksthesun) serra son verre si fort qu'il se brisa dans sa main. Bruce (e-penser) avait la bouche grande ouverte et de l'alcool en découlait, doucement mais sûrement, et François (Le Fossoyeur de Films) s'étrangla littéralement avec sa bière et personne ne vint l'aider, tant ils étaient tous choqués. Ils fixèrent ensuite le jeune guitariste avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Euh, tout va bien ? Il y a un problème, les mecs ?"

Les Youtubeurs étaient tous gênés devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme, ils se regardèrent tous entre eux et ce fut finalement François, qui avait repris des couleurs, qui se dévoua pour lui expliquer la situation.

"- Alors comme ça, jeune manant, tu vas passer la soirée chez Mathieu ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- On croirait le début cliché d'un film d'horreur avec un mec qui veut absolument se rendre dans un endroit dangereux, alors que d'autres mecs savent que c'est super dangereux.

\- Je pige pas, là.

\- Ce que notre ami cherche à t'expliquer par cette analogie plutôt bien bâtie...

\- Merci, mec.

\- C'est que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller chez lui, surtout si c'est pour te livrer à des activités sentimentales impliquant des pratiques buccales, puis sodomites.

\- Bruce, t'es immonde ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça dans un lieu public !

\- Je ne vois ce que j'ai dit de mal, on sait tous très bien que ça va se terminer comme ça, de toute façon...

\- Antoine, t'es en train de gueuler, tu sais...

\- La ferme, voix de crécelle !

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la voix de crécelle ? Déjà que tu m'as craché ta foutue bière à la gueule !

\- Putain... Kriss et Antoine, arrêtez de vous engueuler ! Vous êtes bourrés tous les deux, ça sert à rien !

\- Tes potes sont vraiment pitoyables, Links... Un peu comme toi !

\- Il ne manquait plus que tu te la ramènes, toi ! Ta gueule, Plectrum !

\- Incroyable ! Plectrum est dans ton portable ! C'est cool que tu aies une intelligence artificielle à portée de main !

\- Sauf que c'est un gros bâtard de merde, Bruce...

\- Ah ouais, j'oubliais...

\- Je t'encule, Links ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'encule !

\- Mais, c'est pas bien d'enculer ses amis !

\- La ferme, Ouki !

\- Mais euh !

\- Bon, bref ! Mon petit Alexis, aller dans l'appartement de Mathieu est super dangereux et on te déconseille fortement d'y aller.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est à cause de... bah, tu sais... même qu'il vit chez lui justement !

\- Mais c'est qui ?

\- Diantre, je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom ! Bruce, aide-moi !

\- Cette abomination... n'est pas de notre monde ! Je me souviens du moment où il a planté son regard bleu glacial dans le mien, j'en ai encore des frissons !

\- Bon, les gars, arrêtez de vous chamailler, sinon...

\- Sinon quoi, Links ?

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va venir !

\- Voldemort ?

\- Non, l'autre...

\- ... Ah ouais, lui !

\- ...Oh.

\- Euh, les gars, pourquoi vous vous planquez sous la table ?! Mais, vous parlez de qui à la fin ? D'une des personnalités de Mathieu ?

\- Si seulement, c'était juste ça, ça irait encore !

\- Mais alors, vous parlez de... oh ! Mais pourtant, à première vue, on dirait pas du tout que...

\- Justement il se sert de son apparence innocente et inoffensive pour duper son monde, afin de mieux nous attaquer une fois qu'on baisse notre garde !

\- Tout comme Esther dans le film éponyme...

\- Mes chats en ont fait les frais, mes pauvres bébés !

\- C'est pour toi qu'on dit ça, c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller chez lui dans ces conditions ! Tu pourrais reporter votre rendez-vous pour lui en redonner un à un autre endroit, par exemple !"

Le pauvre Alexis regardait d'un air confus ses amis. Antoine et Kriss s'étaient planqués sous la table, se serrant l'un contre l'autre en tremblant. Bruce et François tentaient tant bien que mal de consoler l'autre Alexis qui était parti dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable en repensant à ce que ses chats avaient subi.

Ils avaient tous l'air tellement terrifiés, alors qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas du genre à flipper pour rien ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison ? Peut-être n'était-il pas de taille ?

Puis, une fois chez lui, il repensa à tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour séduire le podcasteur qui l'avait fait craquer dès leur première rencontre. Il repensa à la joie intense qu'il avait ressentie quand le timide jeune homme avait enfin cédé à ses charmes et qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Hors de question de se défiler, il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Il affronterait cet indésirable comme un homme, rien ne pourra gâcher ce moment !

.

.

.

Le lendemain soir, Mathieu était particulièrement agité. Le grand moment approchait et il avait même réussi à jeter ses personnalités dehors pour la soirée. Ayant ingéré une quantité astronomique de café, il était aussi énergique qu'une pile électrique ! Il courait partout et changeait tout le temps d'avis en matière de déco ou de bouffe. A cet instant précis, il se demandait si le fait d'ajouter des pétales de rose était nécessaire ou non puisqu'Alexis était quand même un homme. Devait-il être romantique ou rester naturel ? Il n'en savait rien et ça lui prenait la tête ! Avant Alexis, les relations qu'il a pu avoir des garçons se limitaient à de simples flirts d'adolescents, jamais rien d'aussi sérieux !

Il entendit soudainement un timide miaulement derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Wifi, son chat tellement adorable, et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ecoute, mon grand. Le rendez-vous de ce soir compte beaucoup pour papa. Alors, promets-moi d'être bien sage, d'accord ? Sinon, papa va se fâcher..."

Pour toute réponse, la mignonne petite boule de poils frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de son maître en ronronnant, ce qui fit fondre instantanément ce dernier.

Il se remit à paniquer quand il entendit la porte sonner. Comment ? Alexis était déjà arrivé ? Mais, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé psychologiquement à ce qu'il arrive maintenant ! Allez, courage, courage ! Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible.

Devant lui, se dressait Alexis dans toute son immensité avec un bouquet de fleurs et un gigantesque sourire. Il était tellement beau ! Mathieu ne se sentait plus toucher terre, il l'observa longuement, comme hypnotisé. Le musicien se sentit rougir, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement du brun, sentant son regard sur lui. Et là, il le vit. La chose, l'abomination, la créature des Enfers, la bête que tous les amis de Mathieu redoutaient, tellement flippante que Cerbère se chierait dessus s'il venait à croiser sa route.

Bref, Wifi, ce PUTAIN de chat.

François, Bruce et les autres lui avaient tout raconté. Ce chat démoniaque attendrissait tout le monde, se donnait des airs de chaton tout gentil et tout mignon. Mais, dès que Mathieu avait le dos tourné, il en profitait pour attaquer tout son entourage. Pourquoi ? D'une, il est méchant, et de deux, il estimait que Mathieu était à lui et à lui seul. Son cœur lui appartenait, c'était son humain à lui ! Personne n'avait le droit d'empiéter sur son territoire, que ce soit la famille, les amis ou les petit(e)s ami(e)s potentiel(le)s. Beaucoup de personnes dans l'entourage de Mathieu n'osait plus venir le voir chez lui et les plus courageux qui continuaient à venir chez lui avaient bien compris qu'ils devaient garder leurs distances quand le félin diabolique était dans les parages.

Mais, ce soir, Alexis avait décidé que ce serait différent. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par un simple animal, même si ses origines étaient plus que douteuses, selon Bruce ! Il s'était préparé psychologiquement toute la journée pour cet affrontement. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé de point faible à exploiter chez Wifi en interrogeant ses proches, il se sentait fin prêt.

C'était donc ça, le rencard de son maître ce soir ? Wifi devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait toujours toléré la présence du barbu car il savait qu'il était essentiel pour l'émission de Mathieu. Mais si cet humain se mettait en tête de lui voler son affection, c'était différent ! Si seulement il avait repéré son petit manège plus tôt ! Pourtant, il aurait pu, il avait récemment remarqué que le visage du jeune podcasteur s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Alexis. Il avait à présent la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir à son tour et c'était inadmissible ! Sa vengeance, il l'aurait !

Mathieu, s'étant rendu compte qu'il fixait peut-être son invité avec un peu trop d'insistance, lui proposa une bière en bafouillant. Amusé, Alexis lui répondit qu'il en voudrait bien une sur un ton aguicheur. Le plus petit des deux se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. S'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la soirée !

"C'est ça, Mathieu. Laisse-nous seuls !" pensèrent Alexis et Wifi à l'unisson.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé et se défiaient à présent du regard.

"- Humain...

\- Chat...

\- J'ai un nom, tu sais...

\- Je sais bien, mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à me rappeler le tien.

\- Tss. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir maintenant. Les autres ne t'ont donc pas prévenu ?

\- Si, d'ailleurs, c'est pas cool ce que tu as fait à Richard. Mais, je m'en fous honnêtement.

\- Tu es soit fou, soit stupide, soit suicidaire, Alexis.

\- Je suis peut-être tout ça à la fois, va savoir. Mais, je suis sûr d'une chose : tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais pourtant..."

Le chat affichait à présent un grand sourire sadique qui lui donnait un certain air de ressemblance avec Le Patron. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier perçut dans le regard du félidé les ténèbres de son âme ou plutôt les ténèbres qui compensaient son absence d'âme, de son Lui profond, il lui sembla même percevoir des âmes en peine se débattant pour ne pas être consumées par des flammes bleues démoniaques, bleues comme les yeux du chat.

Chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Alexis recula vivement et regarda le chat avec stupeur. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit.

"- C'était quoi, tout ça ?

\- Ce que je suis vraiment. Pourquoi ? Ça te met mal à l'aise ?

\- C'étaient vraiment des âmes humaines ?

\- Oui. Ces filles et même ces garçons ne voulaient pas comprendre, tout comme toi. Alors, tu veux disparaître ?

\- Non. Mathieu est au courant de tout ça ?

\- Le Mathieu normal me prend pour un chat normal, mais j'ai dû montrer mon côté obscur à ses personnalités pour me faire respecter. J'en ai ensuite fait de même avec tous ses amis et maintenant avec toi. Ne me force pas à t'effacer.

\- M'effacer ?

\- Oui, si j'absorbe ton âme, Mathieu ne se souviendra plus de toi ! Formidable, non ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne se souvient même pas qu'il a déjà eu des relations sérieuses avec des hommes avant toi !

\- Mais, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Parce que toi, ses potes Youtubeurs, ses autres conquêtes, vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ?

\- Qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse rendre Mathieu vraiment heureux.

\- ...Donc, en gros, tu es juste jaloux, quoi.

\- C'est faux !

\- Si, c'est vrai ! Si tu tenais vraiment à lui, tu accepterais le fait qu'il puisse être heureux avec d'autres personnes !

\- Balivernes ! Vous, les humains, tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est vous faire souffrir et vous abandonner les uns les autres ! Nous, les animaux de compagnie, on reste fidèles jusqu'à la mort ! Moi, je serai toujours là pour lui, alors que toi, tu vas sûrement le rendre malheureux et le quitter un jour ou l'autre !

\- Mais non ! Jamais je ne ferai du mal à Mathieu, je te le jure.

\- Les autres disaient la même chose que toi...

\- Mais, moi, je le pense vraiment. Je tiens trop à lui pour lui faire du mal !

\- Tss... Tu ne lui feras pas de mal parce que je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps, tu vas voir !"

Wifi n'était pas stupide, non plus. Il n'allait quand même pas supprimer quelqu'un d'aussi important pour l'émission de son maître ! La seule solution était de faire en sorte qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre eux et, pour cela, il devait faire capoter ce rencard.

Mathieu, ne se doutant absolument pas de la situation, revint avec deux bières à la main. Il s'assit le plus près possible de son compositeur et, à peine commença-t-il à parler que son chat vint se frotter à lui en ronronnant. Il voulut gronder son chat, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer, qu'il était en train de lui casser son coup, mais quand il se retourna vers lui, toute trace de fermeté et de sévérité l'abandonna. Son chat lui faisait une moue tellement craquante qu'il fondit instantanément. Il en était tellement gaga qu'il oublia carrément le fait qu'il était sur le point de flirter avec Alexis i peine 30 secondes !

Alexis comprit clairement ce que le démon félin était en train de faire, il voulait lui voler l'affection de Mathieu en focalisant toute son attention sur lui. Et ça, c'était intolérable ! Il attendait ce moment depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il n'allait pas laisser cet enfoiré de chat lui gâcher cet instant magique ! Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'éloigner le chat une bonne fois pour toutes. Il observa son ennemi et se dit qu'il n'était pas si différent des autres chats finalement. Mais oui, la voilà, la solution !

"- Dis, Mathieu...

\- Oui ?

\- Wifi commence à prendre de l'âge, il va peut-être falloir songer à le castrer, non ?"

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard d'humain avait osé dire ?! Si son but était de l'éloigner, c'était raté ! Mathieu l'aimait trop pour lui faire un truc pareil ! Pourtant, Mathieu considéra longuement le petit chat d'un air sérieux et le reposa au sol.

"Hmm, ouais, tu as sûrement raison."

Comment ? Il n'était pas sérieux ?! Terrifié, le jeune félin satanique s'enfuit en courant. Mathieu se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de reporter toute son attention sur Alexis qui était tout content d'avoir triomphé de Wifi.

Ce n'était que partie remise ! Wifi laisserait l'humain indésirable tranquille pour cette fois, mais désormais, il le surveillerait de près. Au moindre faux pas à l'égard de son maître bien-aimé, il serait prêt à l'attaque !

"Alors, minou, on n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'on voulait ?"

Le chat, qui s'était réfugié sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Mathieu, se retourna et vit que c'était Le Patron qui s'adressait à lui avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'étais trop curieux de voir comment ça se finirait et je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses avoir aussi facilement.

\- Grrr...

\- Allez, sois pas fâché ! Surtout que j'ai un service à te demander...

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'un mignon petit chat comme toi n'aurait aucune difficulté à attirer de jeunes enfants...

\- Je vois. Je pourrais regarder ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, tu pourras même participer si tu veux !

\- J'arrive tout de suite !"

Parfois, Wifi avait l'impression que c'était Le Patron son vrai maître car ils étaient aussi malsains l'un que l'autre. Le chat sauta directement du rebord de la fenêtre pour atterrir dans les bras du criminel sexuel et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de jeunes enfants amateurs de chatons.

FIN.

 ** _Et voilà, injustice réparée ! ^o^ Ça vous a plu ?_**


End file.
